


Ahora y para siempre

by BaguetteDL



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaguetteDL/pseuds/BaguetteDL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto y Haruka muestran sus verdaderos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora y para siempre

Amistad, esa palabra tan sencilla de pronunciar pero tan enrevesada en su significado. Hoy día llamamos “amigo” a cualquier persona con la que tan solo intercambiamos un saludo y dos frases acerca de asuntos banales. El sentido de esta palabra está perdido entre un mar de falsedad, flotando a la deriva y a punto de hundirse en cualquier momento.

 

Por su parte, Makoto Tachibana sabía de sobra que la relación que mantenía con sus amigos no estaba movida por el interés ni nada por el estilo; era una amistad verdadera, de las que quedan muy pocas. Pero pese a llevarse bien con todos, había alguien que sobresalía, que era especial en su vida, que siempre había estado ahí desde que eran unos críos que mojaban la cama.

 

–¡Haru! –exclamó Makoto a la vez que se adentraba en la casa del mismo. Siempre llamaba al timbre porque era de buena educación, avisando así de su llegada, pero sabía que aquel chico no saldría a abrirle. Primero, porque la puerta ya de por si estaba abierta. Y segundo, porque no hay quien lo saque de la bañera. O si.

 

–¡Como no te des prisa vamos a llegar tarde! –dijo visiblemente agitado de camino al cuarto de baño, donde su amigo estaría desde hace más de una hora –. ¡Vamos sal de una ve- –no pudo terminar la frase. Su mirada estaba fija en la bañera, completamente vacía, sin rastro de Haruka por ninguna parte. La preocupación podía verse en su cara, y por su mente solo circulaban pensamientos oscuros, cada uno peor que el anterior. _¿Se habrá ido sin mi? ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Y si lo secuestraron en mitad de la noche? ¿Un asesinato premeditado? …_

 

–Estaba preocupado. –a su espalda, una voz logró romper aquel torbellino de confusión en la mente de Makoto. Suspiró aliviado y se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

 

–Buenos días, Haru-chan.

 

–No me llames así. –refunfuñó con expresión molesta –. Llegas tarde, ¿por qué?

 

Tan frío y directo como siempre, pero se notaba que estaba inquieto por la tardanza de su amigo. Nunca se retrasaba para ir a buscarlo a su casa y seguir juntos hasta la escuela, incluso algunas veces llegaba antes de la hora para evitar retrasos como este.

 

–Bueno verás... –dijo mientras observaba atónito que no estaba en bañador o con delantal como de costumbre, tenía puesto el uniforme escolar y estaba listo para salir en cualquier momento–. Me han dejado al cuidado de la casa unos días, mientras mis padres y los dos monstruitos están fuera por un pequeño asunto... Y me he olvidado de poner el despertador, pensaba que era fin de semana... Lo siento.

 

– … –el silencio de Haruka fue más que suficiente para Makoto. No esperaba una respuesta porque podía leer su cara como si fuera un libro, y allí estaba, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos azules que habían dejado de mostrar preocupación. Una preocupación que solo él era capaz de ver –. Vamos, llegamos con retraso.

 

Y sin decir palabra iniciaron el camino a clase trotando y más tarde corriendo como si su vida estuviera en peligro. En cierto modo lo estuvo: No llegaron a tiempo a la primera clase y cuando por fin consiguieron pisar tierra santa interrumpieron la segunda. El resultado fue una regañina de la profesora Ama-san, que al mismo tiempo que les recordaba las normas del instituto citaba confusas frases de la literatura antigua, intentando reprender a aquellos dos jovencitos para que la situación no volviera a repetirse en un futuro.

 

Por fin tras un duro día de literatura sin sentido y montañas de tareas que hacer para el día siguiente, ambos se pusieron de camino a casa. Esta vez el trayecto no lo hacían a toda prisa, pero curiosamente se había hecho extremadamente corto en comparación. Mientras Makoto parloteaba de cosas triviales Haruka dirigía su mirada al mar y allí la mantuvo perdida hasta que llegaron frente a su casa.

 

– Hasta mañana Haru, estaré ahí temprano para que no suceda lo mismo que hoy. –Dijo con su habitual sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sintiera culpable de que les hubieran peleado por su culpa.

 

– Voy contigo.

 

– ¿Qué?

 

– Quiero quedarme en tu casa. –aclaró.

 

– Ah... coge tus cosas, te espero dentro.

 

No era de extrañar que el de los ojos azules quisiera quedarse en casa de su amigo, es más, ya lo había hecho antes, pero ahora la situación era distinta. Estaban completamente solos. Sin esas pequeñas y adorables fieras, Ran y Ren, revoloteando alrededor de Haruka. Sin sus padres metiéndose en medio. Solos. Totalmente solos. Estas ultimas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Makoto como un eco mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por encajar la llave en la cerradura. ¿Acaso estaba tan nervioso como para que le temblara el pulso? No, no podía ser. No tenia ningún motivo para estarlo. Respiró hondo y con el pulso más firme logró introducir la llave.

 

Su invitado no tardó en llegar y dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde esperaba que le aguardase el moreno. Y allí estaba, sentado frente a una pequeña mesita de café en la que había servido algunas galletas de arroz como merienda.

 

– ¿Qué te apetece beber? –Se levantó de su sitio y le hizo un gesto al otro para que tomara asiento antes de entrar en la cocina.

 

– Cualquier cosa estará bien. –Respondió a la vez que estiraba la mano al cuenco de las galletas y con la mirada buscaba el mando a distancia.

 

– Vaya... –suspiró observando el interior de la fría nevera que parecía haber sido víctima de un robo de lo vacía que estaba en comparación con otros días. Supuso que sus padres no la habrían repuesto porque estaría él solo en casa y no necesitaba más comida de la que veía en el interior del electrodoméstico. Tomó una botella y dos vasos, volviendo nuevamente a la sala de estar –. Solo tenemos zumo de naranja. –y comenzó a servirlo mientras veía a su amigo juguetear con el mando de la televisión –. ¿Que haces, Haru?

 

Parecía que la pregunta hubiera viajado a través del tiempo y el espacio hasta llegara sus oídos, porque hasta unos minutos después no fue capaz de contestar. – Estoy buscando la programación, me apetece ver una película contigo.

 

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro de Makoto, quien se acercó al otro para tomar el mando y mostrarle donde podía ver las películas que darían esa tarde. – Se hace así. –toqueteó un par de botones a la velocidad de la luz y apareció lo que buscaba –. Parece que hay una comedia y una romántica. Ah, y también una de miedo.

 

– ¿Cuál te apetece ver? –preguntó clavando fijamente su mirada en la del contrario con esa expresión taciturna y gélida.

 

– Eh... –pasar miedo no era una opción que estuviera dispuesto a elegir sin más. Una película sobre amor no le pareció lo más adecuado en ese momento y con esa persona. No era capaz de imaginarle viendo una película de ese tipo. Aunque le importaba más pasar un rato con Haru, actuó por descarte –. Quizás podamos ver la comedia.

 

– … – sus ojos azules seguían clavados en aquellos verdes –. Quiero ver la romántica.

 

 _¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Es una broma?_ No es el tipo de persona que demuestra sus sentimientos y probablemente tampoco le interesen mucho los de otros. Su decisión le había tomado por sorpresa pero como de costumbre encontró la manera de poner una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a modo de confirmación.

 

La película dio comienzo tras un rato en el que ambos se dedicaron a charlar sobre los viejos tiempos y las travesuras de cuando eran niños. Como no, la trama giraba en torno a un hombre y una mujer. Él se había divorciado varias veces y había tenido infinidad de parejas, pero parecía que con el tiempo ninguna era la adecuada. Ella en cambio llevaba una floristería y aunque se sabía de memoria los tipos de flores y sus cuidados, no entendía nada del amor porque nunca llegó a tener la oportunidad de vivirlo. Como es obvio, ambos protagonistas se encuentran y tímidamente comienzan una relación completa, con momentos felices, lágrimas, pasión y pequeñas discusiones. El hombre cree por fin haber encontrado a su mitad, a esa persona que le complementa y que sin duda podría pasar toda su vida junto a ella. Con el anillo en mano va a pedirle compromiso, pero la que iba a ser su futura esposa había fallecido repentinamente esa noche por una grave enfermedad de la que él no sabía nada. Un drama, señores.

 

Y allí estaba el moreno, llorando como un niño al que le acaban de quitar un caramelo. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus enormes ojos verdes, era como un río a punto de desbordarse. El otro lo miraba con un semblante serio, no se había inmutado en todo lo que duró la película y parecía no hacerlo ante los sollozos de su amigo. El ambiente se había vuelto algo tenso y no había conversación. Cenaron en silencio y poco más. La situación se había enrarecido y Makoto no encontraba una explicación a ese cambio repentino. Ni siquiera podía leer la expresión de su invitado, que parecía ausente, en otro mundo.

 

Llegó la hora de preparase para ir a dormir, y el moreno subió a su habitación seguido por Haru. Comenzó a quitarse el uniforme escolar para ponerse una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos desgastados que usaba a modo de pijama. El otro por su parte ya se había cambiado tras la cena.

 

– ¿Dónde prefieres dormir, Haru? –preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama –. Ahora que no están Ran y Ren igual quieres dormir en una habitación a parte. O puedo sacar la cama hinchable de siempre.

 

Normalmente se quedaban en la misma habitación, él en su cama y su invitado en la pequeña cama de aire azul marina, pero pensó que quizás no quisiera dormir en el mismo cuarto teniendo varias camas libres. Haruka se acercó, quedando en pie frente al contrario. Apretó los puños y levantó la vista del suelo para clavarla en aquellos ojos verdes.

 

– ¿Me amas? –lanzó la pregunta directa y fría, sin titubeos. Sus ojos permanecían firmes, inalterables, pero los que miraba se habían abierto de par en par con incredulidad.

 

– Haru... –no supo que decir. Su mente estaba en blanco y su garganta se había convertido en un ardiente desierto capaz de quemar cualquier palabra que osara salir de allí. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Que si lo amaba? Eran amigos. Siempre lo habían sido.

 

– Responde. ¿Me amas, Makoto? –volvió a repetir la pregunta con seriedad al ver que no obtuvo una primera respuesta. Su paciencia era más bien escasa.

 

– Yo... –se sentía inseguro y presionado por aquel que tenía delante, mirándole atentamente desde arriba con ese brillo azul, sin perder detalle de todos sus movimientos –. Yo no sé que haría si no estuvieras en mi vida... –las palabras parecían haber escapado poco a poco pero su mirada ahora se dirigía al suelo con una expresión un tanto triste.

 

– … –se sentó en silencio junto a él, al borde la aquella cama. Tomó su barbilla y le hizo levantar la vista del infinito para posarla en sus ojos. Makoto no era el único capaz de leer la inexpresiva cara de Haruka, sino que este también sabía como se sentía y que pensaba el otro con solo una mirada. Lo observó escrupulosamente, aún sosteniéndolo del mentón. Así estuvieron unos segundos, pero para ellos el tiempo parecía haberse parado –. ¿Y si algún día no estoy, que harás?

 

La pregunta fue rápida y directa. Tan rápida y directa como el dolor y la angustia que habían invadido aquellos ojos verdes. – Eso no va a pasar...

 

– ¿Y si pasa? –insistió –. No puedes saber como será el futuro. –continuaba mirándole, sin cambiar su expresión taciturna.

 

– En ese caso... –su rostro dejó de ser un cuadro lleno de pesimismo y decepción. Su mirada también era distinta ahora, tenía un brillo especial, un encanto oculto por ese color verde esperanza –. Quiero que estés conmigo. Ahora y para siempre. –retiró suavemente la mano de Haruka que sostenía su mentón para entrelazar así su mano con la de este.

 

– … Mak- –no pudo terminar la frase cuando se percató de esa mirada en sus ojos. No hay palabras para describirla, solo el sonido de su corazón bombeando cada vez más deprisa y con fuerza bastó para saber que ese momento era especial. Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, que fue en aumento cuando sus rostros empezaban a estar cada vez más cerca. Ligeramente sus labios se rozaron, un primer contacto leve pero intenso que avivó los sentimientos de ambos.

 

Makoto, aún con los dedos de su compañero entre los suyos, recortó distancias y con delicadeza juntó sus labios a los ajenos. Era su primer beso con la persona indicada. Era el primer beso con el que había soñado desde que era pequeño. El tiempo seguía sin avanzar mientras dos lenguas inexpertas exploraban cuidadosamente la cavidad bucal del contrincante, luchando por ver quien se rendía primero. Empate. Ambos se separaron ligeramente para coger aire.

 

– Haru. –dijo apartando un poco la mirada –. Siempre había querido besarte. Gracias. –acto seguido le dedicó una amable sonrisa y apretó su mano.

 

– Idiota... No me des las gracias por algo que tenía que pasar. –refunfuñó avergonzado.

 

– Pero ahora quiero besarte más. –susurró cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecer por completo. Aprovechando el abrazo lo empujó para quedar ambos tirados en la cama, más juntos de lo que habían estado nunca. Y como había dicho, comenzó nuevamente a besarlo, despacio, con cuidado, como si fuera un frágil objeto a punto de romperse en cualquier momento.

Haruka lo besaba tímidamente, mientras acariciaba el cabello del que tenía encima e incluso le empujaba la cabeza contra él cuando notaba que se estaba alejando demasiado. Se notaba que no quería separarse, y aunque él se dio cuenta enseguida tuvo que hacerlo. Separó sus labios de los ajenos ante la mirada suplicante de aquellos ojos azules. Se acostó a su lado y lo miró como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

 

– Oye Haru ¿qué somos ahora? –preguntó con curiosidad y cierta preocupación. Esos besos podrían significar mucho o no haber significado nada. Podría ser una situación que quizás no volvería a repetirse nunca.

 

– No somos amigos. –respondió.

 

– Entonces a partir de ahora somos una pareja. –dijo bastante emocionado, con una enorme sonrisa.

 

– … –silencio. El rubor cubría por completo su rostro, el cual intentó esconder dándose media vuelta, quedando así de espaldas al moreno.

 

– Te amo, Haru. –susurró abrazándole lentamente por la espalda –. Te amo ahora y para siempre.

 

El silencio volvió inundar esa pequeña habitación, donde de aquellos ojos del mismísimo color del océano comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que fueron secadas por otras manos, calmadas con un beso y evaporadas por un _“No voy a separarme de ti.”_


End file.
